


Who Needs A Date

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh.  Bram.  Who needs a date when you can have this?





	Who Needs A Date

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Who Needs A Date**

**by:** leftofcenternyc

**Character(s):** Josh Lyman  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/OMC  
**Category(s):** PWP  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. But TPTB  
won't let them do this, so I'm taking over. This is all the fault of  
bexatious over on livejournal and I can't thank her enough!  
Comments: bexatious over at LiveJournal begged me to write this and then encouraged me to post it. She said to send it to Jessi, so here it is!  
Hope you like it...  
**Summary:** Josh. Bram. Who needs a date when you can have this?  
**Written:** 2005-11-07  


“When was the last time you went on a date?”

Josh couldn’t remember. Relationships were just too much right now. But this he could handle.

Hands tightened on his bare ass as Josh thrust his cock down the warm, wet and very willing throat kneeling at his feet. Taking him, pulling him, sucking him deeper than he had ever gone before.

With his back against the wall, this was how Josh really liked to relax. He wanted to give it, and here was someone more than willing to take it all, no questions. Who wanted it just as much as he did.

Josh grunted, tightened his fingers in dark hair and slammed his cock home. Balls up, that was it, exploding, all the stress all the worry, gone. 

With one last long suck, his cock met the air. Breathing hard, his hands pulled up and kissed that mouth long and deep. Tongues sliding together, salty, earthy, the taste of cum lingered.

Josh pulled away from the kiss.

“Do you want me to…?”

“Nope, took care of that myself.”

Josh looked up into Bram’s eyes, brash and smug, and saw himself 15 years ago. He brought Bram’s hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean to give back a small bit of what had been given to him.

Bram smiled and zipped up his own pants. “That should take to edge off…until later.” Slapping Josh’s ass, he sauntered out of Josh’s office, straightening his tie.

Josh smiled and got back to work, able to think clearly. For now, at least.  



End file.
